20
YUGI VS YUSEI PART 2 CHAPTER 20 then play life rope 3 by and 3 cards form my deck to my grave i can can had 3500 attack points on to my wing dragon now ra his 8000,attack points and when he destorys your monster you took 2000 life points thanks to my spell card now wing dragon if ra attack yusei dragon with blaze canon now:,said yugi. yusei life points go down form 4000 to 3300 next play 3 cards face down and sene where in this world any thing can happen so am re joining atem with my slef:, i took over form here yugi said atem now the real duel starts yusei the last time we meet we war in a 3 on one duel vsing bad guy,will now you vs me i plan to win yusei i paly 2 quick summon spell cards so now can summon my drak magican next i play my legnedry dragon the eye of timaeus,no way iv not seen that card be for:,said yusei. the last time i used this card was in the battle with dartz but when was way get the timaeus card back now timaeus fuse with my dark magician to form amulet dragon attack 2900,:now use his effact now i play the eye id amulte spell card now my dragon get an ex 2000 attack point and i can send 4 spell cards form my deck to my gave 6400 now for the effact if max power 2,:i can took the attack if my ra and had on ot my dragon 10900 now go amulte dragon attack yusei dragon and this duel i dont think so i play my trap Scrap Iron scare-crow now your attack ends here.:said yusei fin then play my spell card timaeus eye now you lose 1500 life points yusei life points go down form 3000 to 1500 now will end my trun with 2 face down cards said yugi, ok then it my trun i draw said yusei now i summon monster in def made your beeter then every says you are but that dos not mean i will lose now 2 cards face down and then i play sviler wind now my took the attack points if my monster,:and dubble them:,said yusei 7600 is not going to hlep you yusei your good duelst in all but you cant beat me like that i hoop there more to your move then that,:said atem o there is next i play the spell card star dust now for this trun only if my monster is weeker then your and i attack i dont lose any life points,:and my monster is cant be destoryed but that not all sene i cant destory your dragon then do to effact if my spell card your monster get destory and you lose life points that are the some as dragon attack points and that 10900,:now go and attack yugi wing dragon if ra said yusei sorry yusei but i play my trap card blaze canon,: that right ra attack is card now thanks to this tarp card it took the attack point if your monster and the attack points if my mosnter out if are life points and you no what that means,said atem, sure do that means it draw said yusei as his and atem life points want to 0 that was good duel yusei we duel some orhter time as will,said yugi your on then said, yusei,